My Dearest Deer
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: Luhan yang merupakan makhluk mitos berbadan setengah manusia setengah rusa akhirnya menjadi manusia. Tapi ia harus mendapatkan life energy dari seseorang untuk bertahan hidup. Dan life energy bisa ia dapatkan lewat . . . hubungan sexual! HunHan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**EROTIC FAIRYTALE**

**My Dearest Deer**

.

.

Author : Xi Alexandrite

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and EXO members.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rated : M

Length : unknown

Disclaimer : FanFict ini asli dari pemikiran saya. Nama tokoh hanya meminjam.

.

**NO PLAGIAT, THANKS**

.

.

.

.

.

**-WARNING-**

**Contains explicit sex scenes and attempted sexual assault. **

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAILER**

.

Seluruh tubuh Luhan terasa sakit, badannya serasa mau dibelah dua. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau berubah jadi manusia akan mengalami rasa sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit ini. Untuk berjalan saja rasanya sulit walau sebelumnya ia adalah pelari yang handal. Namun sayangnya sekarang ia hanya terbaring lemah di pinggiran hutan wolfbired dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Ia bukan lagi makhluk manusia setengah hewan, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk seperti rusa dengan empat kaki, tanduknya juga sudah hilang, telinganya tidak lagi berbulu dan yang terpenting, ia sudah memiliki dua kaki! Sama seperti manusia. Ia juga sudah memiliki sebuah _benda_ manis yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Luhan ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya hilang sebagai konsekuensi menjadi manusia melawan kodratnya. Dengan meminum obat pemberian **Mr. J**, akhirnya ia benar – benar jadi manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan begitu pasrah berada dipangkuan Mr. J, lubangya dimasuki oleh jari pria ini dan puting pinknya tengah ditarik - tarik. Sementara penisnya mengacung tegak meminta perhatian dari seorang pemuda yang tengah membelakangi mereka. Luhan memang tidak punya tenaga dan Mr.J tengah berusaha memamerkan kemolekan tubuh Luhan agar pemuda didepannya mau melakukan sex dengannya. Untuk bisa bertahan hidup setelah jadi manusia, ia harus mendapatkan _life energy_ dari seorang manusia.

.

.

.

"_Ah! Ah! Ahh!" _Desahan Luhan hanya tertahan ditenggorokan karena ia tidak punya suara. Sehun tengah menyodok lubangnya hingga titik terdalam. Air matanya keluar. Bibirnya terbuka dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar.

"Dengar, Luhan." Sehun berbisik sensual di telinganya. "Aku memberimu _life energy_ dengan mengisi lubangmu dengan cairan milikku. Kalau cara pemberian _life energy _se-menyenangkan ini, aku akan menyerahkannya dengan senang hati. Kapanpun dan dimana pun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Sehun tidak berbohong. Ia benar – benar mengisi _hole _Luhan dengan cairannya setiap kali tubuh Luhan melemah hingga Luhan kembali punya energi untuk hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inspired by 'Erotic Fairytale – A Little Mermaid' by : Takano Yumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, how was it? XD

I wrote this a couple hours ago and I posted it.

Please tell me what you think, so that I can consider wether or not to continue this story

.

.

Thanks to my besties Li & Uth

.

.

*blow kisses


	2. How to be a human

**EROTIC FAIRYTALE**

.

.

Author : Xi Alexandrite

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rated : MMMMM~~~~~

Length : Multichaptered / Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anyting but Luhan and this FanFict. :P

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT, THANKS**

.

.

.

Sorry it took so long

.

.

.

**-WARNING-**

**Contains explicit sex scenes and attempted sexual assault. **

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan pertama kalinya pohon tumbuh di hutan wolfbired. Sebuah hutan lebat yang berada di daerah perbatasan. Hutan dengan curah hujan yang tinggi hingga berbagai tanaman tumbuh dengan subur. Batang pohon yang begitu besar dan mungkin saja berusia ratusan tahun tidak terhingga jumlahnya, rumput yang tinggi dan semak membuat tanah sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Tanaman merambat menambah sesak. Dedaunan yang rimbun membuat cahaya matahari kesulitan menembus permukaan tanah. Hutan seperti ini tentunya menjadi tempat tinggal yang nyaman buat berbagai binatang. Kera bergelantungan di dahan, ular – ular menjalar dengan bebas dan binatang buas lainnya menganggap kalau tempat ini adalah surga mereka. Bahkan ada juga cerita yang beredar diantara masyarakat yang tinggal di sekitar kalau di dalam hutan wolfbired terdapat lintah raksasa yang akan menghisap darah manusia hingga habis dan tubuhnya mengering seperti mumi.

Namun sayangnya, tidak ada bukti yang mempertegas kalau hutan ini memang se-seram yang diberitakan. Meski tiap malam terdengar suara – suara melengking, bisa saja itu suara hewan, bukan suara hantu atau makhluk mitos.

Siang itu matahari tengah memancarkan sinarnya yang begitu terik hingga orang terpaksa menutupi wajahnya karena silau. Namun keadaan ini justru terbalik di dalam hutan. Suasana begitu gelap, hampir seperti malam. Udara terasa pengap dan aroma busuk tanaman memenuhi udara. Di tempat ini seharusnya tidak ada manusia. Tapi melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kencang menandakan kalau disini benar – benar ada manusia. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Pakaiannya sudah compang camping, sobek disana sini memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang sudah dihiasi tinta darah. Wajahnya pucat menyiratkan ketakutan yang begitu dalam seolah ia baru saja bertemu setan atau malaikat kematian yang akan menjemputnya saat ia belum siap. Nafasnya ngos – ngosan. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang mulai kabur lalu kembali berlari tidak tentu arah. Melihat kegigihannya, sepertinya ia bukanlah seorang pemuda yang begitu lemah.

Berlari dan berlari. Ia hanya bisa berlari menghindari segala sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan menghabisinya saat itu juga. Pemuda itu tengah merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang berpiknik di pinggiran hutan wolfbired bersama teman – temannya dan berburu makhluk manis bernama kelinci lalu menyantapnya. Memanggangnya dengan bumbu buatan Kyungsoo yang begitu menggugah selera. Meminum bir dan tertawa sampai tengah malam. Tapi sekarang ini ia malah tidak tahu antara siang dan malam.

"Jangan terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Kalian tahu kalau disana menyeramkan. Jadi cepatlah kembali, Sehun."

Perkataan Baekhyun memutar kembali di dalam kepalanya. Pemuda bernama Sehun itu merasa kalau ia sangat bodoh mengejar buruannya dengan begitu bersemangat hingga tersesat jauh. Bahkan teman – temannya tertinggal entah dimana. Anehnya, ia tiba – tiba terbangun sudah didalam tempat yang mengerikan. Begitu matanya terbuka dari tidur yang entah berapa lama, ia melihat mulut ular menganga lebar didepannya. Awalnya Sehun merasa ia bermimpi. Tapi tidak mungkin ada mimpi senyata ini sampai desahan ular ini terasa nyata. Tepat di depannya. Untung saja pedangnya yang selalu tergantung pada pinggangnya ia ambil dengan cepat dan seketika kepala ular itu melayang kearah kanannya.

Belum sempat menarik nafas karena baru saja selamat dari maut, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh tanaman aneh yang terlihat seperti mulut monster yang menganga. Sehun berteriak sekencang – kencangnya dan berlari dengan kecepatan paling tinggi. Tubuhnya yang tergores dan menimbulkan luka tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Satu – satunya yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil mengingat ia bahkan tidak tahu mana barat dan mana timur. Semuanya terlihat sama. Hanya ada pepohonan raksasa. Suara – suara menakutkan yang terus bersahutan seperti sedang mengolok – oloknya seolah ia adalah tontonan menarik dan kematiannya menjadi klimaks acara. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia tersandung mencium tanah. Ia juga terpuruk kedalam lubang tapi masih bisa keluar. Hingga akhirnya tenaganya terasa habis. Pandangannya berkunang – kunang dan ia pun terjatuh. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia menatap jauh keatas berusaha untuk melihat langit namun gagal. Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupnya? Menyedihkan sekali. Seorang pangeran yang gagah mati didalam hutan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Tanpa makam dan tanpa nama. Sehun tersenyum miris membayangkannya. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia mendengar suara erangan yang kuat. Mungkin saja itu suara hewan kelaparan yang melihatnya sebagai santapan yang nikmat lalu memakannya dan mengubah tubuh indahnya jadi kotoran. _Heh, _akhir hidup yang memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh. "Seperti biasa, aku mau jalan – jalan. Otot bagian bawah tubuhku terasa kaku jika aku tidak menggerakkannya. Kau mau ikut, Lay?"

"Oh, tidak." Lay menggeleng. "Semua sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pelari yang handal. Jalan – jalan denganmu hanya akan membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Lay. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, ya.."

Luhan langsung melesat bagaikan anak panah. Ia berlari sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya dan itu artinya lagi – lagi ia bisa bermain kedalam hutan wolfbired.

Wolfbired, hutan yang begitu luas yang akan menghubungkan tempat tinggalnya dengan manusia. Mereka memang mengetahui kalau makhluk yang memiliki dua buah kaki bernama manusia dan siapapun dilarang untuk keluar dari Alfheim.

Luhan menarik nafas saat ia berada di depan gerbang yang terbuat dari dua pohon besar yang tumbuh berdampingan. Sulur – sulur yang melilit membuatnya terbentuk seperti pintu dengan bagian atas yang melengkung. Dengan mengucapkan mantra yang sudah ia hapal secara diam – diam, akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Sulur – sulur itu bergerak perlahan dan membuka lilitannya yang rumit. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Lagi – lagi ia berhasil keluar tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik diluar Alfheim yang indah. Yang ada hanya hutan yang begitu luas yang memisahkan tempat tinggalnya dengan tempat tinggal makhluk bernama manusia. Makhluk dengan dua kaki dan bagian bawahnya tidak berbulu. Setidaknya seperti itulah deskripsi yang pernah ia baca didalam buku yang terbuat dari kulit kayu. Karena itulah Luhan selalu penasaran melihat manusia. Sepertinya proporsi tubuh mereka sempurna dan tidak seperti dirinya. Bagian atas tubuhnya sampai pinggang memang sama dengan manusia, tidak ada yang berbeda. Akan tetapi Luhan dan makhluk sejenisnya memiliki empat kaki, seperti rusa. Ia adalah makhluk setengah manusia setengah rusa yang tinggal jauh dibalik hutan lebat dan tersembunyi.

Mungkin manusia tidak mengetahui kalau makhluk seperti mereka benar – benar ada. Bukan hanya mitos belaka. Hidup dengan damai nun jauh disana. Didalam hutan dengan jalan masuk rahasia.

Rasanya sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Luhan keluar untuk bertemu dengan manusia. Tapi ia selalu gagal. Lagipula mana mungkin makhluk indah seperti mereka mau bersusah – susah masuk kedalam hutan mengerikan ini. Sedangkan jika ia masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam pemukiman mereka, bisa – bisa keberadaan mereka diketahui. Luhan membuang nafas berat begitu ia keluar dari jalan rahasia dan sulur penutup kembali menyatu. Mungkin ia akan dihukum berat jika ketahuan keluar seperti ini. Tapi rasa penasarannya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan manusia!

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Luhan berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai berjalan dengan anggunnya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Ia tidak takut akan ada yang mengganggunya. Toh makhluk – makhluk di hutan ini pasti ketakutan jika melihat makhluk sepertinya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Luhan mendengar sesuatu dikejauhan. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara nafas yang ngos – ngosan. Luhan meloncat kegirangan. Mungkinkah itu manusia?

Dengan kecepatan lari yang luar biasa, Luhan akhirnya sampai pada sumber suara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Didepannya tergeletak sesosok manusia yang sudah hampir dimangsa harimau. Luhan mengambil panahnya dan dengan sigap ia menembak hewan itu hingga suara erangannya yang kesakitan terdengar keras. Hanya dengan melihat keberadaan Luhan, binatang berbelang itupun berbalik dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola mata rusa Luhan berkaca – kaca melihat manusia didepannya. Ia memang tidak salah kalau makhluk seperti mereka sangat mempesona. Kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat. Luhan berani bersumpah demi apapun kalau wajah orang ini adalah wajah paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Tidak ada satupun makhluk seperti Luhan yang memiliki bentuk wajah seperti manusia ini. Kulitnya memang pucat, mungkin ditambah efek ketakutan sebelum ia pingsan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat jadi basah oleh keringat. Luhan melipat kakinya dan duduk di samping pemuda yang baru saja ia temukan. Matanya terpejam merasakan kelembutan rambut pemuda yang ia pegang. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum karena impiannya untuk bertemu manusia akhirnya terwujud juga. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati membawa rasa penasaran yang bisa saja membuat arwahnya gentayangan tidak jelas.

Setelah puas memandangi manusia yang tengah pingsan itu, Luhan mulai merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau manusia ini mati jika terlalu lama disini? Untuk berkelahi mungkin Luhan bisa sedikit diandalkan. Tapi kalau mengobati ia benar – benar tidak bisa meski hanya luka biasa. Sekarang ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan semua celoteh Lay tentang tanaman yang bisa menyembuhkan luka.

"Bagaimana ini?" Luhan bergumam sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mungkin membawa manusia ini ke Alfheim, sama saja ia mengakui perbuatannya keluar dari sana secara diam – diam. Satu – satunya cara ia harus membawa pemuda ini keluar dari wolfbired menuju pemukiman manusia. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela yang mengganggunya jika harus berpisah dengan makhluk seindah ini. Tapi ia memang harus melakukannya karena manusia ini mulai bergerak gelisah. Lagipula ia takut jika manusia ini terkejut dan kembali pingsan setelah melihat wujudnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Luhan pun mengangkat tubuh manusia itu dan meletakkannya dibagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Ugh... berat..." Luhan meringis. Tapi ia tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan menuju pinggiran hutan. Memang tidak semudah dalam bayangannya karena ada begitu banyak pepohonan dan rumput yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil juga. Matanya menyipit mendapati matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Hari sudah sore. Kakinya terasa gatal untuk berlari sekencang mungkin ditempat tinggal manusia ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh gegabah. Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat, akhitnya ia menemukan kumpulan manusia yang tidak begitu banyak. Matanya berbinar. Manusia memang indah. Cara mereka berjalan terlihat anggun dan manis. Tubuh yang lurus dari kaki hingga kepala terlihat proporsional. Keinginan yang sudah begitu lama ia tahan akhirnya menguar kembali. Luhan ingin jadi manusia.

Luhan mendesah pasrah. Tidak mungkin keinginan aneh seperti itu bisa terwujud. Dengan langkah perlahan dan bersembunyi dari kumpulan manusia itu, ia pun menurunkan tubuh Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, manusia berwajah indah."

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening manusia itu. Ada debaran tak dikenal yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan kulit manusia itu. Dengan perasaan sedih, Luhan pun kembali walau batinnya menjerit dan menahannya agar tetap disana. Ia sengaja membuat suara berisik agar manusia lainnya menemukan keberadaan orang yang baru ia selamatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA? Sehun menghilang?" Baekhyun menjerit histeris mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, teman dekat prince Sehun. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga ia jadi seperti itu, hah? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam? Ini hutan Wolfbired, Chanyeol. Hutan yang dikelilingi aura mistis. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian malah ingin berpiknik di pinggiran tempat menyeramkan ini!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. Andai disekeliling mereka tidak banyak orang lain yang merasa panik seperti pemuda bertubuh kecil ini, ia pasti akan menarik Baekhyun menjauh lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan penisnya hingga ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain namanya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau dia terlalu bersemangat. Dia mengejar seekor rusa terus kedalam hutan dan kami berusaha mengejarnya. Entah kenapa ia malah lenyap begitu saja. kalau tidak percaya, silakan tanya pada yang lain!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima orang yang ikut berburu. Mereka semua menampilkan ekspresi membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol walau tidak ada yang bicara. Mungkin mereka memang terlalu takut.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Yang Mulia? Sepertinya kita semua akan mati."

Baekhyun mondar mandir tidak tentu. Sehun, prince yang begitu ia sukai hingga mendatangi negeri ini. Tapi karena Sehun selalu bersikap dingin, ia mulai mendekati Chanyeol dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia pun bisa dekat dengan Sehun meski sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

Sial! Kalau Sehun mati disini, berarti keinginannya untuk bisa merasakan tubuh prince itu pupus sudah.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

.

Hingga sore mereka terus berputar – putar menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Tidak ada yang berani masuk kedalam, semua merasa takut. Baekhyun yang sudah hampir pasrah merasa bersemangat saat ada seseorang yang melaporkan kalau tubuh Sehun ditemukan. Chanyeol langsung berlari kedalam hutan untuk menemukan siapa yang sudah menyelamatkan Sehun. Rencananya gagal total. Saat itu ia terkejut. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Disana, dibalik pepohonan rimbun ia melihat sesosok makhluk menyerupai _fawn, _namun bagian bawahnya berbentuk rusa. Wajahnya yang tergolong manis terlihat sangat khawatir. Tapi melihat Sehun yang sudah diselamatkan, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. jadi... jadi... makhluk seperti mereka memang benar – benar ada? Chanyeol tetap terdiam walau ia melihat makhluk itu berlari menjauh kedalam hutan dan tubuhnya menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

.

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah kau selamat, Sehun..." Baekhyun sesenggukan melihat keadaan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya luka goresan dan sedikit kecapekan. Paling besok akan sembuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun."

"Ugh. Andai kau tidak ditemukan, aku yakin kami semua akan berakhir di tiang gantungan."

"Jangan berlebihan. Sekarang aku sudah disini, kan?" Sehun berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat panik. "Jangan terlalu lama disini. bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mengira yang tidak – tidak?"

Baekhyun memberengut. Kenapa prince Sehun ini bodoh sekali? Tidak bisakah ia melihat pancaran mata Baekhyun yang penuh cinta saat melihatnya? Ia masih ingin berlama – lama disini, tapi melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai menguap, ia pun keluar.

Setelah ditinggal sendiri, pikiran Sehun menerawang jauh. Ia ingat dengan jelas kalau ia masih bersama dengan teman – temannya. Lalu kenapa tiba – tiba ia pingsan dan sadar sudah berada ditengah hutan? Ada yang aneh disini, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Setelah lama berpikir, pemuda berkulit putih itu pun terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat menuju pemukiman manusia, Luhan berjalan dengan cepat meski sedang mengusung tubuh pemuda itu ditubuhnya. Sedangkan sekarang ini ia tidak membawa apapun, tapi langkahnya terasa berat. Ia menunduk sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Manusia tadi benar – benar menawan. Jantung Luhan bahkan berdetak dengan tidak normal saat melihat wajahnya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir seperti ini? Dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Lebih baik ia terlahir seperti rusa biasa, atau manusia dan bukannya setengah – setengah begini!

Percuma merutuk tidak jelas sepanjang hidup kalau kenyataan tetap tidak bisa diubah. Luhan tahu itu. Tapi apa salahnya kalau berkeinginan?

"Aku ingin jadi manusia..." Luhan bergumam pelan sambil menunduk. Ia memandang kakinya yang keras dan ada celah ditengahnya. Ia ingin kakinya seperti manusia yang memiliki jari. Ingin sekali.

"Aku bisa membantumu berubah jadi manusia."

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara berat yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Tubuhnya berputar mencari sumber suara, tapi tidak ia temukan. Saat kepalanya mendongak, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak melihat pusaran angin hitam yang semakin mengecil dan dari dalamnya keluar seorang ...manusia? Luhan tidak yakin.

"Jangan takut," sosok menyeramkan itu menunjukkan wajah ramah yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya. "Namaku **Mr. J **dan aku akan membantumu jadi manusia. Aku punya kuasa melakukannya."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"_Well... _" Mr. J memutar – mutar telunjuknya. "Aku ini penyihir yang sudah sering mengubah berbagai macam makhluk yang ingin jadi manusia. Ada duyung, _angel _dan berbagai makhluk lainnya. Jeritan batin mereka bisa aku dengar. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam tempat tinggal kalian, karena itulah aku menemuimu disini saat kau berada di luar Alfheim. Kau ingin jadi manusia, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk walau ia tidak yakin batinnya memiliki mulut yang bisa berteriak hingga Mr. J bisa mendengarnya.

"Gampang. Aku bisa mengubahmu dengan mudah. Tapi tentu saja ada konsekuensinya."

"Nyawaku?" tanya Luhan takut – takut.

"HUAHAHA..." Mr. J terbahak – bahak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan pemburu jiwa. Kalau tekadmu memang benar – benar bulat, aku bisa memberitahumu apa konsekuensinya."

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Kenapa hari ini keberuntungan sangat baik padanya? Ia memang tidak tahu niat Mr. J ini baik atau ada yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Tapi keinginan yang sudah lama ia simpan sudah hampir tidak tertahankan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung yakin dengan pilihannya. Semua kehidupannya yang lama pasti bisa ia lupakan jika ia jadi manusia.

"Ya. Aku memang ingin jadi manusia. Silakan beritahu aku konsekuensinya, Mr. J." Luhan berkata dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat seringaian Mr. J mengembang.

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Pertama, kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa saat proses perubahan wujud menjadi manusia. Kedua, kau akan kehilangan suaramu. Dan yang terakhir, kau hanya bisa bertahan hidup jika seseorang memberimu energi untuk hidup dan jika energi yang kau dapatkan cukup banyak, suaramu akan kembali. Tidak banyak, kan?"

"Hmm.." Luhan bergumam pelan. Kalau rasa sakit, sudah pasti akan ia rasakan. Tentang suara, meskipun menghilang, bukankah ia bisa memperolehnya kembali? Kata 'energi' memang sedikit mengganggunya. Tapi Luhan yakin kalau itu pastilah sejenis makanan atau obat. "Baiklah Mr. J. Aku bisa menanggung semuanya. Silakan ubah tubuhku menjadi seperti tubuh manusia." Luhan berkata dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Luhan."

"Baiklah Luhan," Mr. J mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tubuh Luhan tiba – tiba dikelilingi oleh sinar yang berputar cepat hingga pandangannya jadi kabur. Perlahan – lahan rasa panas mulai merayap dari ujung kakinya hingga kepala. Luhan pikir sakitnya palingan tidak lebih parah daripada tertusuk panah. Ternyata malah berkali – kali lipat lebih sakit. Ia menjerit. Air matanya keluar deras. Tapi bayangan akan masa depannya yang akan berubah membuatnya sanggup melewati itu semua.

Seluruh tubuh Luhan terasa sakit, badannya serasa mau dibelah dua. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau berubah jadi manusia akan mengalami rasa sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit ini. Untuk berjalan saja rasanya sulit walau sebelumnya ia adalah pelari yang handal. Namun sayangnya sekarang ia hanya terbaring lemah di pinggiran hutan wolfbired dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat karena Mr. J berbaik hati membawakannya keluar dari dalam hutan. Ia bukan lagi makhluk manusia setengah hewan, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk seperti rusa dengan empat kaki, tanduknya juga sudah hilang, telinganya tidak lagi berbulu dan yang terpenting, ia sudah memiliki dua kaki! Sama seperti manusia. Ia juga sudah memiliki sebuah _benda_ manis yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Luhan ingin berteriak kembali , tapi suaranya hilang sebagai konsekuensi menjadi manusia melawan kodratnya. Dengan meminum obat pemberian **Mr. J**, akhirnya ia benar – benar jadi manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Sehun terbangun. Ia baru saja mimpi buruk dimakan harimau. Ini pasti karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Sial! Sehun pun bangkit dan keluar dari dalam tenda. Ia berjalan – jalan menikmati keindahan malam yang dihiasi bintang berkerlap – kerlip. Sehun tidak se _feminim itu untuk merenungi nasib sambil memandangi bintang. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

Belum berapa lama ia berkeliling, Sehun mendengar suara rintihan. Ia pun memelankan langkahnya seperti penguntit. Makin dekat kearah hutan, suara itu makin jelas dan Sehun yakin kalau suara itu memang suara manusia. Prince itu tidak salah.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dan telanjang terbaring diatas rumput dengan air mata yang mengalir. Sinar bulan yang temaram membuatnya terlihat seperti patung yang terluka.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Sehun langsung menghampirinya dan membuka baju yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada pemuda itu. Jawaban yang ia dapat hanya gelengan. Sehun merasa curiga kenapa ada orang yang terluka disini. Mungkin saja orang ini adalah mata – mata. Tapi nuraninya berbisik agar ia menyelamatkannya sebelum pemuda ini mati. Ia terlihat sekarat walau di tubuhnya tidak ditemukan luka.

Sehun mengelap keringatnya setelah ia membaringkan pemuda ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disana? Darimana asalmu? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Tak satupun pertanyaannya yang terjawab. Sehun sudah hampir marah ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Bibir pemuda ini bergerak – gerak tanpa suara. "K-Kau bisu?"

Ia mengangguk lemah.

_Oh.. _Sehun menjilati bibirnya. Ia memberikan obat yang tadi diberi Baekhyun pada pemuda yang baru ia temukan, namun tidak ada perubahan. Sehun mulai putus asa. Ia pun kembali keluar untuk mencari bantuan. Dikejauhan ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang membawa keranjang.

"Kau siapa?" Sehun bertanya diantara nafasnya yang ngos – ngosan. "Kenapa kau ada disini malam – malam begini?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Saya pencari obat. Ada tanaman tertentu yang harus dipetik malam hari agar khasiatnya maksimal."

Sehun mengangguk sambil membuang nafas lega. "Kebetulan sekali. Ada seseorang disana yang sedang sekarat dan tidak mempan meski sudah diberi obat. Apa kau bersedia membantu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah kewajiban."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tenda tempat Luhan terbaring dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Energi seperti apa yang harus ia dapatkan agar bisa jadi manusia? Kenapa setelah orang itu memberinya obat sakitnya tetap tidak hilang sedikitpun?

Mata rusanya seperti hendak meloncat melihat orang itu muncul bersama dengan Mr. J.

"Hai Luhan... sepertinya keadaanmu masih belum membaik."

Sehun terkejut kenapa pria ini bicara dengan tenang pada orang yang baru ia temukan. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ne, dia pasienku, namanya Luhan dan aku Mr.J," Mr. J berkata dengan santai. "Luhan beruntung sekali ditemukan oleh orang yang ia kagumi. Dan kau Luhan," ia menoleh pada Luhan yang terbaring lemah. "Aku lupa mengatakan energi seperti apa yang kau butuhkan untuk jadi manusia."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ Luhan bertanya tanpa suara.

Mr. J menyeringai. Ia berjalan kearah Luhan dan membuka bajunya, ia memang belum mengenakan bawahan hingga tubuhnya kembali telanjang bulat. Lalu ia mendudukkan Luhan diatas pangkuannya dengan punggung Luhan bersender didadanya.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau kau bisa hidup hanya dengan makanan kan?" Mr. J berbisik sambil menjilati telinga Luhan. Jarinya sibuk memutar – mutar puting Luhan yang langsung menegang dengan mudahnya. "Kalau hanya seperti itu, syaratnya terlalu mudah sayang. Apa kau masih ingin tahu energi seperti apa yang kumaksudkan, hm?" ia menarik kedua puting Luhan secara bersamaan hingga pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar dan air matanya keluar.

"Diam berarti 'iya'." Pria misterius itu melanjutkan kegiatannya merangsang Luhan. "Energi yang aku maksud bisa kau dapatkan lewat hubungan seksual. Saat seseorang menyentuh tubuhmu dengan penuh gairah dan menyalurkan kehangatannya padamu seperti yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Bisa dimengerti?"

Mata Luhan tertutup rapat saat tangan Mr. J merayap semakin kebawah dan berhenti pada benda manis miliknya yang mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia hendak menggeliat untuk menikmati rasa panas yang seakan bisa memperbaiki keadaannya.

"HEI HEI HEI!" Teriakan Sehun menginterupsi Mr. J. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku memintamu untuk mengobatinya bukannya menidurinya! Kenapa kau setega itu melakukannya pada orang yang sedang sakit? Bukankah kau bilang kalau dia adalah pasienmu?"

"Memang. Dia pasienku dan aku sedang berusaha menyambuhkannya."

"APA?"

"Begini..." Mr. J berkata pelan seirama dengan elusannya pada penis Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. "Dia ini sedang sakit aneh dan hanya hubungan seksual yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sehun terlihat geram "Jangan main – main!"

"Aku tidak main – main." Kali ini Mr. J meremas kuat penis Luhan hingga pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari menahan gejolak yang menghantamnya. "Memang keadaannya seperti itu. Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh menidurinya. Dia pasti akan baikan setelah kau yah..." Mr. J menjilat cairan Luhan yang menempel diujung jarinya. "Menumpahkan cairanmu dilubangnya."

"KALIAN SINTING!" Sehun langsung berbalik dan berjalan. Tapi sebelum keluar, kata – kata pria brengsek ini menghentikannya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Sehun mencengkeram baju pria yang mengaku bernama Mr. J hingga tangannya lepas dari Luhan. "Jangan main – main. Kalau ingin berbuat seperti itu dengannya lakukan diluar sana! Mengerti?"

Mr. J terkekeh. "Kalau aku yang melakukannya tidak akan berarti apa – apa. Lihat saja."

Sehun melihat Luhan dan sepertinya keadaan pemuda itu malah makin kritis. Nafasnya tinggal satu –satu.

"Kau lihat kan? Lagipula apa benar kau tidak ingin mencicipinya?" Mr. J menepis genggaman Sehun yang melonggar dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Kali ini ia membuka lebar kaki Luhan menampilkan _hole_ nya yang dihiasi kerutan indah merah muda disekelilingnya.

"Jadi Sehun, kau benar – benar tidak ingin menikmati ini?" Mr.J bertanya sambil memasukkan sebuah jarinya kedalam _hole _Luhan. Sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk menarik – narik puting pink Luhan. Luhan yang telanjang menggelinjang di pangkuannya dan bibirnya mulai menjilati tengkuk Luhan. "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena sudah menemukan makhluk manis yang erotis ini. Lihatlah tubuhnya.." Mr. J makin melebarkan kaki Luhan. Penis mungilnya mengacung meminta perhatian.

"TIDAK!" Sehun berkata dengan tegas. "Ini tidak masuk akal." Ia membuang pandangannya dan membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau orang yang kejam karena membiarkannya mati padahal kau bisa menolongnya."

"Aku tidak..." perkataan Sehun terhenti melihat keadaan Luhan yang sudah kritis. Nafasnya makin pelan. Apalagi sepasang matanya menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap seolah ia adalah satu – satunya penyelamat hidup di dunia ini. "Aku.. aku.." Sehun jadi bimbang. Jujur saja ia tipe orang yang tidak mungkin menyia – nyiakan 'makanan' yang tersaji di hadapannya. Apalagi tubuh pemuda bernama Luhan ini sangat menggiurkan. Kulitnya putih dan mulus tanpa cacat. Putingnya pink seperti diwarnai, bibirnya... penisnya yang kecil dan manis. Sehun menelan ludah.

"Jangan terlalu menjaga imejmu, Sehun. Bercintalah dengannya dan ia akan sembuh lalu kau mendapat kepuasan. Ini hubungan yang saling menguntungkan. Cepatlah..."

"Sial! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Sehun berkata sambil membuka sisa pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya hingga ia juga telanjang. Prince itu memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Luhan yang sedang melebarkan kakinya dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Ia mengocok penisnya untuk mencapai ketegangan sempurna agar ia bisa langsung menerobos lubang itu dan menghujamnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Mr. J menyeringai. Ia pun melepaskan tubuh Luhan dan berdiri disamping mereka.

"Nikmati dia sepuasmu, Sehun." dan tubuhnya pun menghilang secara ajaib.

Sehun terbelalak tidak percaya. Apa ia baru saja bicara dengan hantu? Namun bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memasuki lubang yang berkedut itu sesegera mungkin.

"_Ah! Ah! Ahh!" _Desahan Luhan hanya tertahan ditenggorokan karena ia tidak punya suara. Sehun tengah menyodok lubangnya hingga titik terdalam. Air matanya keluar. Bibirnya terbuka dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar. Pinggangnya dipegang Sehun dengat teramat erat hingga pastinya akan berbekas. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan gesekan penis besar Sehun dengan dinding rektumnya ia abaikan. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Perlahan tapi pasti, semua rasa sakit itu mulai hilang dan semakin menipis.

"Mmmhh..." Sehun mulai menjilati leher Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Bibir dan lidahnya terus bergerak bebas hingga bahu dan nipple Luhan tidak luput. Tubuh Luhan semakin menggelinjang. Apalagi saat Sehun memindahkan tangannya menuju penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan pelan yang memabukkan.

"_Ngghh nggghhh.." _

Sehun menyeringai mendapati Luhan yang berusaha untuk mendesah. Ia pun melumat bibirnya hingga berdarah. Sialan. Ia belum tahu siapa dan apa tujuan makhluk ini. Tapi Sehun sangat yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah bosan mengobati pemuda jika caranya se-menyenangkan ini.

"_Fuck!_ Kau sempit sekali."

Erangan _prince _itu terdengar sexy. Ia semakin memperkuat sodokannya saat menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal didalam sana. Apalagi Luhan mulai menangis. Penis kecil dalam genggamannya semakin menegang. Dengan beberapa kocokan, Luhan pun mencapai puncaknya. Cairannya tumpah diantara perut mereka berdua dan juga di tangan Sehun.

"_Hahh.. haahh.." _Luhan menetralkan nafasnya. Tapi tubuhnya masih terus berguncang hebat hingga Sehun juga menumpahkan cairannya. Tubuhnya langsung terbaring lemah di samping Luhan.

"Ha-ah.. benar – benar..."Sehun mengelap keringatnya. Kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan benar – benar dahsyat. Belum pernah ia sepuas ini melakukan sex dengan setiap partnernya yang selalu berganti setiap saat. Beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mendapatkan mainan sehebat ini.

Luhan merasa kalau Mr. J memang tidak berbohong. Setelah mendapat cairan Sehun, tenaganya kembali seolah ia tidak pernah sakit. Luhan pun terduduk dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang tadi diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Kau.. kau sudah baikan?" Sehun hampir tidak percaya.

Luhan menggangguk. "_Ne,_ _terima kasih."_

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. Ia bisa tahu perkataan Luhan dari gerakan bibirnya. "Tidak usah berterima kasih. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Karena aku sudah berbaik hati mau bercinta denganmu saat kau sedang kritis, jadi kau juga harus mau bercinta denganku kapan saja aku berkeinginan. Mengerti?"

Lagi – lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku tidak peduli kau makhluk apa karena saling mengenal dengan pria tadi. Sekarang tidur saja karena besok kita akan berangkat ke istanaku."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar. Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Istana? Siapa sebenarnya Sehun ini? Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menanyakan apapun. Apalagi Sehun sudah membelakangi dirinya dan pemuda manis itu pun mulai tidur.

Dua hari kemudian Luhan menemukan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Sehun itu memang seorang prince dan mereka berada di pinggir hutan untuk berpiknik. Ia tinggal di dalam istana megah yang membuat Luhan terbelalak melihatnya. Ia baru tersadar setelah seseorang menyenggolnya dengan sengaja, ternyata itu Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang memandangnya dengan tatapan permusuhan sejak keluar dari tenda karena Sehun terus menempel padanya. Tapi Luhan tidak membencinya. Toh ia sadar dengan posisinya. Ia bukanlah siapa – siapa. Hanya seorang pemuda tak dikenal.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. Hidup jadi manusia ternyata tidak mudah. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah karena semua sudah terjadi. Ia melangkah pelan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang mengajaknya berjalan menuju kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Saat pintu terbuka, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia melihat Sehun duduk diatas sebuah kursi dengan kaki terlipat. Tangannya didada dan pandangannya mengintimidasi. Wajahnya dihiasi seringaian.

"Selamat datang, Luhan. Malam ini aku sedang _ingin_ dan kau pasti tidak akan menolak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorry for typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frozen Peony... Fangirl-nim... lalapoo... lisnana1... BaekLuluDeer... ExiOh HunHan... exindira... kim heeki... zoldyk... XiaoLuhan... ... kalsowoon... luluna99... 0312luLuEXOticS... exoshipper... KimberllyXiaoLu... needtexotic... Miracles 1206... 13613... Reader... Aria Sweden... Guest... flamintsqueen... Guest... .96...LuluHD... Guest... Nedera... HunHanCherry1220... Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi... Guest... Vita Wiliona Venus... hhs... A Y P... ... kaihunhan... SonExopans... WulanLulu... Fujoshi203... 71088wolf... Rly. ... Nam Gina... Cho Hjin... deerpop... whoa... Nam Min Seul... ddhiiann... HyunRa... EXO Love EXO... Angjung... alysaexostans... kkamjongos... Xiaoluluu... DdhiiaNn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading and I Love You**

**RnR?**

**Chu~**


End file.
